


Cluedo

by jfcmartin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcmartin/pseuds/jfcmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't want to do Christmas shopping, it wasn't his thing. But his sister had other plans.</p><p>Very late Holmes and Company Network Secret Santa gift for starierose :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluedo

**Author's Note:**

> I am really inconsistent with everything and couldn't do things correctly, sorry 'bout that! Anyway, hello Toni! I was you're secret santa and here's my gift for you... It's so quickly done so there could be errors and whatnot... Feel free to tell me about it! ~R
> 
> And for the rest of you guys, hope you like it!

John decided he didn't need to go Christmas shopping. He thought of making a list of friends he's made throughout his college year, but in the first ten minutes of contemplating, he wrote down only one name, Mike Stamford. He could simply buy him a lava lamp and he would be delighted.

But no, Harry asked him to run a few errands. And by "a few errands", she meant Christmas shopping for a whole directory of people. She couldn't do it herself because "they're too heavy" or "she's quite busy with work."

She doesn't even have a decent job! She simply works for two hours in a club and spend her salary immediately on drinks. And presents are definitely lighter than a crate of beer, but Harry simply doesn’t understand the difference of paper and glass. John didn't bother to care about her anymore.

But judging by the amount of money she gave him besides the list for her shopping, Harry must've fasted for a few weeks to earn for the gifts. They must be so special to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? We could always meet up at Costa before we start," John offered.  He’s currently talking to her on the phone, and if his sister ever gave in to his bargain, the better.

"No! I'm alright. Just buy everything that is on the list and drop them off when you're done! Thanks dear! Bye," she slammed the phone down before he had the chance to object. John sighed and got up. He had no other choice so he left.

He took the tube to get to the mall. It was packed with late shoppers frantically searching for a certain item and tick it off their checklist. With a deep breath, he charged into the angry mob and looked into the first out of fifteen items on the list. _A sweater for Jonathan._

Harry didn’t give which brand he should get. Or what color, fabric, or the bloody _size_. She probably assumed he’s Father Christmas and would know exactly what he wanted. He walked into the nearest boutique he spotted and randomly selected a male sweater off the racks and paid for it. He didn’t care whether or not his careless spending would help the money fit for all of them. It was Harriet’s fault if it was too big or too small for poor Jonathan.

“Here is your purchase, sir! Is this a present for someone?” The lady asked joyfully. John wondered how she had the time to chat despite the line of people behind him. The woman by his back was tapping her heels on the floor rather impatiently and glared at the cashier.

“Erm, yes?” John wanted this conversation to end immediately.

“So would you need a card to greet your friend a happy Christmas?” She asked sweetly, oblivious of the people waiting.

“That wouldn’t be necessary, miss. Ta!” He took the change and paper bag and left, and the customers had a sigh of relief.

With that off the list, he went to another boutique in search for a purple skirt for Nina. _At least that narrowed it down a bit._ He still didn’t know what size he would pick. John rolled his eyes and went with it. He looked for a tiny speck of purple within the crowded store. John saw one on top of a shelf near the dressing rooms and ran for it. Unfortunately, a teen snatched it from his reach and squealed.

“Oh my goodness! This is perfect to wear for our Christmas party!” She placed it over her legs and looked at the mirror, to see if it would look nice on her. John watched her exasperatedly and waited, maybe she would change her mind.

“Oy! What are you looking at? This is for girls _only_ ,” she flipped her hair and sauntered off. This is why John didn’t like going to public places. He was fine with staying home and playing video games with Mike occasionally. At least he doesn’t judge him for his actions.

John walked up to the saleslady near and asked if they still had stocks of the purple skirt he saw earlier.

“Excuse me, miss. Do you happen to have one of those frilly skirts from that shelf?” He pointed at where he saw it.

The saleslady named Jenny frowned and replied, “Sorry, sir. That was the last stock. But we have a blue one with the same design. Would that be alright?”

“Perfect.” John answered. He wondered if he should give them to Harry when she’s drunk. By then, she wouldn’t be able to tell the colors or if he bought anything at all.

“What is the size, sir?”

“Erm, surprise me.” The woman looked at John confusedly and went to the inventory. Once she came back, he paid for it and went out.

_Two down, thirteen more to go._

It was one in the afternoon, so he decided to grab a cup of coffee and rest for a while. He had one last gift to buy, and it was the most dreadful one he’s going to look for.

_A cluedo board game for William._

The only place he could possibly find it is the toy store. And he wouldn’t _dare_ enter a toy store full of hyperactive children bouncing around or crying for their parents to buy a toy for them. Especially not on a mad Christmas shopping day. With a heavy sigh, he downed the rest of his coffee, grabbed all the paper bags he got, and went for the toy store. John walked slowly on purpose, to delay his worst nightmare. John was a few feet away from it, but he could _feel_ the children screaming and running around.

A man was standing a safe distance away from it and looked at John apologetically. John assumed he was the father of one of the rabid children inside. He shook his head, as if sending a code in adult language saying, “ _I’m sorry man, but you’re on your own.”_ John just graduated college and he automatically felt their pain.

The second he stepped foot in the store, a five-year-old hit his thigh and a something hit him on the forehead. It might sound comic, but it was a complete riot in the area, and there were flying objects everywhere. Whether it was a remote controlled toy that was meant to fly or a shoe in the air that isn’t, John wasn’t sure who caused it. 

He avoided eye contact from the whole store, being the only one not carrying a child. John walked straight towards the board games section and saw an aisle full of children—sort of mature enough, fortunately—browsing for an interesting game. He yanked a box of the one he was looking for from the shelf near a chubby kid and turned towards the counter immediately. In normal cases, John would walk around and feel nostalgic as he pass by random toys he remembered he used to play back then.

But today wasn’t the time to reminisce your childhood when the childhood of others unfold before your very eyes.

John took the line with lesser people and waited. A little girl was sitting on her father’s shoulder in front of him and looked at him curiously. He forced a smile, to make sure she wouldn’t think of him as a scary monster. In return, she blew a raspberry and turned away. Harry owes her _big time._

When it was finally his turn to pay, the man by the cashier took the board game from his hands and stared at it for a moment. John watched him as he studied the box he’s holding.

“Is there something wrong, sir?” John asked. He squinted to read his name tag and it read, _Sherlock._ For a man who works in a toy store, he looked so happy seeing a Cluedo box. John decided to let him be and look at the illustrations. The worker snapped out of his thoughts and looked away, his face turning pink.

“I’m sorry, sir” he mumbled and punched the barcode and pressed a few keys. He looked up to face John, only to stumble his words.

“T-that would be fo-forty pounds—sir.” He chuckled awkwardly, and John felt bad for him. John was probably a few years older than him, and he just wanted to pat him in the back and say, _I understand, mate._

John miraculously had the exact amount of money to pay for the present. He handed them to Sherlock, who accepted it with trembling hands. Once the transaction was complete, the cashier handed John the receipt and blue paper bag. John was amused that despite the packed store, no one was in queue behind him.

He was simply happy to watch Sherlock by himself.

“Thanks for coming. Hope you had a nice day!” Sherlock forced a smile, probably since he was trained to do so. John nodded and turned away, walking towards the door.

“Sir?” The cashier called out. Despite the loud and annoying voices of the other children, his voice echoed through John’s head. He turned around and froze in place. 

“To whom are you giving it to?” His voice was trembling, and he didn’t meet his eyes, and kept his eyes fixed on the gift wrap.

He shrugged and replied, “A friend of mine.”

Sherlock finally brought his eyes upward, and locked it with John’s. “I bet he will love it.” He smiled. The warmest smile John saw in ages. He wanted to stare at him forever. He nodded and left immediately, before the cashier would notice.

And he never forgot the face of that cashier for the whole trip home.

“Aww thanks, John! I knew I could count on you!” Harry kept gushing on how everything just fitted perfectly, and he miraculously managed to get every single detail correctly. He wondered if it was a Christmas miracle.

Regardless, Harry peppered him with drunk kisses and her lipstick covered his face. He wiped them off with his sleeve and forced a smile, wanting to the second he could. The paper bags were sufficient for gift wrapping, so they didn’t need to buy gift wrappers.

Harry went to the Christmas party, and had John to carry the gifts for her. He was trudging from tube to bar, and Harry simply strutted and carried nothing. When they did, they all greeted her with loud cheers and claps, and started to eat. John quietly sat there and looked around, trying to look for someone sharing the same awkwardness as him. Probably a chaperone or designated driver.

His eyes landed on a man three seats away from Harry. _It’s him._

They stared at each other for a while; Sherlock gave him a small wave, and returned to look at John’s sister, who was talking about the girl named Clara she met in the police station yesterday. Everyone was so fascinated by her story, probably since they were half drunk and barely had any idea what she was talking about anyway. Sherlock seems to be sober, and rolled his eyes at her story.

John was so intrigued by him. The first sight of the board game sent him to a pile of gibberish. Was there some sort of childhood back story? Was his pet goldfish brutally murdered by a Cluedo board? He had absolutely no idea.

John’s thoughts were cut when people started cheering and ran for the table beside them. They grabbed boxes and bags and handed them to different people. Then John understood what was going on. Some went near him and gave a box of chocolates or the like, probably to make him feel less left out.

“And to William! Here ya go, buddy!” Harry shoved a paper bag on Sherlock’s chest, and his and John’s eyes grew wide. Sherlock immediately ripped the paper bag and saw the board game on his hands. He clutched in to his chest as if it would run away, and mumbled a thanks to Harry.

“Don’t mention it! Merry Christmas!” She then proceeded to other people, hugging them while giving gifts. Sherlock simply stood there. He read the labels and admired the illustrations. John chuckled and watched the rest of the gift giving. They all looked so happy with what they got and what they gave. John wasn’t a big Christmas fan, but he enjoyed the experience nevertheless.

“Do you want to play with me?” John turned around and saw Sherlock seated across him, tearing the plastic and opening the box. John watched him assemble the board on the table, and helped him with a few pieces along the way. Once it was completed, they stared at their masterpiece and met each other’s eyes. Sherlock smiled and scrunched his nose in excitement and delight, and John smiled at his reaction. They started the game.

All of this happened because John went Christmas shopping, he thought. If it weren’t for his lazy ass sister or the last minutes wait for Christmas joy, he wouldn’t have met a friend like him.

John finally felt what Christmas really felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked but yeah Merry Christmas :)


End file.
